


Good morning, Governor Hux

by iamyourownforever (Keepcalmanddontgetangry)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Clothed Sex, Gothic, Huxloween, I meant to post it on Halloween, M/M, Nipple Play, Tiddy fuck, Tit wank, Titty Fucking, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire Sex, although it is mostly about the fucking, but I am a day late, however you would tag it, i guess?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmanddontgetangry/pseuds/iamyourownforever
Summary: After a night of good food and heavy drinking, Governor Hux wakes in his room at Castle Ren. Not expecting his host until evening, he is surprised when Lord Kylo Ren comes to wish him a good morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huxblush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxblush/gifts), [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/gifts), [kyluxtrashcompactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxtrashcompactor/gifts).



Fog pressed against the glass of the window like a white palm covering a cut in an arm that would not stop bleeding. The faint rattle of waves against rock was the only evidence that the vast body of water still existed in the gloom. Hux stood by his window, hands held firm behind his back. It must have been a little past dawn, though there was no way to be sure. He had woken early and alone in his borrowed bed, having not seen his host since wishing him goodnight the previous evening.

The dinner that had been prepared for him had been expansive and exquisite. As was custom whenever he was invited to Castle Ren, Hux had eaten and drunk his fill, and was grateful for the offer to spend the night under his host’s roof rather than brave the forest path that led back into Renfield. It had not been the first time he had spent the night, and Hux wholeheartedly hoped it would not be the last, for his evenings with Lord Kylo Ren were something he had come to look forward to. But the desires of the night rarely passed on to the morning. Under the flickering red of candlelight, beneath the scrutinising gaze of Ren—his eyes a mirror to the light—circumstances were different. Under the protection of the dark there was no stabbing headache, or nauseous stomach, to distract one from impure thoughts.  

Hux tutted, the light of a new day barely penetrating his restricted view. The plans he had of returning to town today were surely ruined. It would be impossible to navigate the trail home, even with a horse that seemed to know the way on its own accord. Overcome with the yearning to return to bed, and sleep off the inconvenience, Hux was about to turn when he felt a cold arm wrap around his waist.

“Good morning, Governor Hux.”

Hairs on the back of Hux’s neck sprang into life as he felt Ren’s delicate words whispered into his ear. The rest of his body jumped, colliding him further into the strong body that stood behind him.

“I did not hear you come in,” Hux said, eyeing the arm tied around his middle. He straightened his back, breathing in. The arm, clothed in black, did not move. “I was not expecting you either, at least not until this evening.”

Shivers crawled down Hux’s back as Ren cupped his chin. The sharpened nails of his fingers and thumb prodded into the soft skin of his cheeks. Hux lowered his eyes, the faint touch of Ren’s lips gracing his neck.

“Is it unlawful for a man to wish his guest a good morning after a night spent in merriment?”

Goosebumps sprouted from Hux’s skin. “You are no _man_ ,” he replied, opening his eyes to search for his reflection in the clouded glass. “Did you not know that it is considered rude to enter someone’s room without first knocking; regardless of whether or not they are your guest?”

Ren’s hand moved to his throat. In his faded reflection, Hux could see the skin of his neck flush pink where Ren squeezed. “You are in my home, Hux. I go where ever it pleases me.”

Hux turned around, bumping into Ren’s broad chest as he did. “You are insufferable.”

Red lips stretched into an awful grin. “And yet I so rarely hear you complain.” He stepped forward, sliding a knee between Hux’s legs.

Hux caught his breath, pulling away. “That is because you so seldom listen,” he said, the glass of the window cold against his palms.

Ren narrowed his eyes, his long fingers reaching for Hux’s face again. With inexplicable strength, Hux’s head was tipped back while a thumb was forced between his lips. Like the rest of Ren, the digit was unnaturally cold and coarse. Hux snarled, his teeth sinking into the stiff flesh. A metallic taste spread across Hux’s tongue. Ren recoiled away, grabbing Hux by the scruff of the neck with his uninjured hand. Keeping Hux pinned against the window, Ren inspected his thumb. Even through the tears Hux could tell that he had drawn blood. He trembled, choking on the trapped air in his lungs. Ren tittered.

“Now now,” Ren said, fussing as he stroked Hux’s cheek. “There is no need for that. You have my full attention, Governor.” He pushed his bloodied thumb back into Hux’s mouth. “If you wanted a taste, all you had to do was ask.” An unwarranted moan dragged itself from Hux’s throat. He gawped, wide-eyed, at the sound. Ren smiled, showing off his sharp canine teeth. “Good boy,” he said, releasing Hux’s neck. “Now, get rid of your shirt.”

Hux moaned again, swallowing the blood he had collected on his tongue. It tasted delicious, though he could not place what it reminded him of. In a hurried haste, Hux shook off the sleeves of his jacket, and the straps of his braces, before fumbling with his shirt buttons. Ren clawed at the back of his head in approval, seizing tufts of ginger hair and pulling them out of place.

“Very good,” Ren praised, removing his wetted thumb from Hux’s mouth.

The slight pressure of Ren’s thumb, running down his chin and neck, made Hux’s skin burn cold. He flinched when Ren circled his left nipple, twisting it between thumb and index finger.

“Oh _God_ ,” Hux heaved, his voice coming back to him. Heavy hands fell onto the back of his shoulders, driving him to his knees. It was not the most comfortable position; with the stone wall and grand window behind him, and Ren’s thick legs blocking any way forward. Straining his neck to look up, Hux grunted.

Ren gazed down at him, a cruel grin playing on his face. “No. Only me.”

 “Damn you!” Hux spat, though his body shuddered. Hot anticipation flowed through his veins, blending with his blood. He knew that Ren would be able to sense the change.

As though hearing his mind, Ren laughed. He held Hux’s cheek with one hand. The other unbuttoned the front of his trousers and reached inside. “Yes, that is more accurate,” he nodded, trailing his thumb around Hux’s lips.

Hunger flashed inside Hux’s pale eyes, too distracted by Ren seizing what was inside the confines of his clothes to register that he should have been feeling some expression of shame. Instead he chewed his bottom lip. He watched with intent as Ren offered him his erection, smearing the smooth tip around his waiting mouth.

Ren chuckled. “Do you want a taste?”

Whimpering, Hux nodded. There was nothing he could think of that he wanted more. Ren sneered, kneeling in front of him.

“If only your townspeople could see you now. What would they possibly think if they learned how pliant the man who governed them was? Willing and desperate to suck off a man they so despised.”

“You are not a man, Ren,” Hux said, showing his teeth as he smiled. “Why must you keep insisting that you are?”

Ren growled. “Is that so?” he asked, a hand round Hux’s neck. “Well then, allow me to save you from any embarrassment from your people.” 

Hux groaned as he was pushed further to the floor, forced to sit on his bottom. The cold glass of the pricked the back of his head as he was made to lean against it and the wall. Ren hovered over him, his legs either side of Hux’s waist. He held himself in one hand, away from Hux’s mouth, forbidding him to reach him. The other grabbed the soft tissue of Hux’s breast.

“Aren’t you a pretty boy?” he said, letting go of his erection to massage Hux’s chest. “Almost like a woman’s, though I admit I am glad you are not one. You have put on some weight since coming to visit me, I must say.”

Hux huffed, recoiling from Ren’s strange touch. “Is that an issue?”

“No,” Ren said, holding what little fat of Hux’s chest he could find. With great tenderness, Ren pressed the smooth flesh together, sliding his erection between the channel he had constructed.

Air escaped from Hux’s lungs in shaky bursts. He steadied himself, hands firm on the stone floor. For the life of him, he could not take his eyes off the obscene display in front of him. Every thrust of Ren’s hips brought the circumcised head of his hard penis closer to Hux’s mouth, but never close enough for him to taste. Ren moaned, a feral sound, his large hand taking hold of the back of Hux’s head to sturdy himself too. Small lines of semen soon dirtied Hux’s freckled skin, and Ren’s hips became wild. If Hux had not been restrained by Ren and the wall, he was certain he would have fallen onto his back. The speed in which Ren thrashed against him was not possible to any human standards of perseverance. Not even the racing of Hux’s heart could keep up with the hot pulse he felt pushed against his chest.

All the while Ren whispered hushed praise, too quiet and interrupted with growls for Hux to distinguish the meaning of. When he peaked, the strength of Ren’s orgasm was so great that it covered Hux’s entire face. Blinking, Hux wiped the semen away with the back of his sleeves, though he knew the action to be in vain as he could feel it on his neck, chin and cheeks. Ren laughed and released the back of his head. Almost at once Hux slid onto his back, his long legs a mess as he arched his hips and tried to seek his own satisfaction. His trousers had been tight since Ren had slipped his knee between his legs.

“Oh no, no. That won’t do at all, Hux,” Ren said, securing his arms under Hux’s shoulders as he hoisted them both back onto their feet. With his ungodly strength, Ren turned Hux around. “A man like you should be shown off to the world.”

The words quivered into Hux’s ear, raising goosebumps along his neck again. Knocking his fists against the window, he pushed his hips back to greet Ren’s spent groin. The end of Ren’s nose followed the outline of veins under his ear. His hand touched the stiff front of Hux’s trousers and, without even undoing their front, he grasped hold of Hux’s length.

“If only they could see you now, with your back turned away from them,” Ren said, the speed of his hand gradually growing with each teased word. “You’re better than them, Hux. I have told you that before. So much better than them. You deserve so much more.” He opened his mouth, the ends of his teeth denting Hux’s skin.

“Do not— _ugh_ —do not do that, Ren. Please, do not bite me.”

“I won't take much,” Ren said, his voice like honey on a bitter tongue. “Only a little. Only enough to taste you.”

The sound of Hux’s moan entered the room disjointed. Pleasure pooled into the pit of his stomach, as Ren’s teeth sunk into his neck. Pain and ecstasy merged into one, and Hux felt on the verge of death. Reality knocked when Ren dropped him to the ground. Barely catching himself, Hux turned his head to glare at Ren. The inside of his trousers were slick.

“I shall run you a bath downstairs and then arrange you a breakfast in the dining hall,” Ren said, his pale tongue licking the corners of his lips and teeth. “The fog does not seem set to clear until at least this evening. You are more than welcome to stay another night. I will bring you another set of clothes while you wash.”

“Thank you for your generosity, as always, Lord Ren,” Hux said, hoping that his manners saved him from the disapproval that layered his features. “But I plan to ride back to Renfield as soon as I am able. Please, I request that you have a horse ready.”

Ren smiled, his amusement following him as he stepped out the door. “As you wish, Governor. As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic is actually a one shot that I have written in my universe [His Shadow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7285696/chapters/16544413). Follow the link if you want more Hux lusting after vampire!Ren.


End file.
